Jean-Charles Pichegru
frame|Pichegru Hollands Eroberer. Pichegrü. -- Ober-Befehlshaber. Ward zu Poligny in der Franche-Comté, oder, nach der neuen Eintheilung, in dem Departement des Jura 1756 gebohren. Sein Vater war ein wohlhabender Pächter. Er genoß einer vorzüglichen Erziehung; trat in den Franziskaner-Orden, verließ aber diesen Stand sehr bald; sein thätiger Geist suchte eine andere Beschäftigung, und er trat in Kriegsdienste. Im Jahre 1780, in seinem 24sten Jahre, gieng er nach Straßburg, und wurde Soldat in dem 2ten Artillerie-Regiment. In kurzer Zeit machte er sich hier die Kenntnisse seines Standes eigen. Er erhielt im Dienst eine gefährliche Wunde an der einen Hand; da die Wunde für unheilbar gehalten wurde: so suchte man, ihm die gewöhnliche Pension eines Kanoniers zu bewirken; der Kriegsminister versagte sie ihm, wegen der Kürze der Zeit, die er im Dienste war; aber der Major seines Regiments, überzeugt, daß er seinem Korps nützlich seyn könnte, machte, daß er 1785 Sergent wurde. Nachdem sein-Wunde geheilt war, legte er sich auf das Studium der schönen Wissenschaften. Er ward im Büreau des Staabs seines Regiments angestellt, und bald Chef des Büreaus. Im Jahre 1792 wurde er Adjutant; Lieutenant; Hauptmann; Chef eines Bataillons Nationalgarden, welche er mit Auszeichnung kommandirte Er kam in den Generalstaab der Rhein-Armee unter Custine; wurde Brigade-General; Divisions-General den 4ten Oktober 1793; den 27sten Oktober 1793 Oberbefehlshaber der Rheinarmee. Gegen Ende des Dezembers 1793 entsetzte er Landau, und zwang die Oestreicher und Preussen, über den Rhein zurückzugehen. Im Januar 1794 gieng er, als Oberbefehlshaber der Nord-Armee, von Paris nach Guise, dem Hauptquartier der Armee; den 19ten Jenner 1795 rückte er in Amsterdam ein Den 3ten März 1795 erhielt er das Ober-Kommando über die Rhein- Mosel- Maaß- Sambre- und Nord-Armee. Der General Pichegrü ist 5 Fuß, 3 Zoll groß, geht etwas gebückt, ist äusserst einfach, hat eine männliche, karaktervolle Phisiognomie, spricht wenig, aber sehr bestimmt, besitzt einen Muth, der jede Prüfung aushält, eine unermüdliche Thätigkeit, einen ruhigen und treffenden Blick selbst im heissesten Gewühle der Schlacht, und den höchsten Grad wahrer Bescheidenheit und Menschlichkeit. Er ist zu bekannt als daß es nöthig wäre, Bemerkungen über ihn zu machen. Biographien. (1799) Gallerie interessanter Personen. Oder Schilderung des Lebens und Charakters der Thaten und Schicksale berühmter und berüchtigter Menschen der ältern und neuern Zeit. Herausgegeben von Karl August Schiller. Wien im Verlage bei Anton Doll, 1799. (1806) Charakter-Zeichnungen interessanter Menschen aus der neuen Geschichte. Von Samuel Baur, Prediger in Göttingen bey Ulm. Hof, bey Gottfried Adolph Grau, 1806. Johann Karl Pichegru. frame|Le Général Pichegru. Johann Karl Pichegru ist 1761 zu Arbois in der Franche Comte gebohren. Seine Eltern waren arm, aber die Franziskanermönche des Orts nahmen sich seiner an, und gaben ihm eine gute Erziehung. Nachdem er schon grossen Fortgang in den abstrakten Wissenschaften gemacht hatte, schickten ihn diese Geistlichen nach Brienne, wo sie ein Kollegium hatten, um hier Philosophie und Mathematik zu studiren. Vermuthlich rührt daher das Gerücht, er sey ein Mönch gewesen. Noch ziemlich jung trat er zum Militär. Hier wurde er bei der Artillerie angestellt, und gelangte bald zum Grade eines Unteroffiziers. Er schwang sich nun, nach dem Ausbruche der Revolution, durch sein eigenes Verdienst von einer Stufe zur andern, und wurde gegen Ende des Oktobers 1793 zum Obergeneral der Rheinarmee ernannt. Hier griff er in Verbindung mit Hoche, der die Moselarmee kommandirte, die Oesterreicher täglich an, schwächte und ermüdete dadurch dieselben immer mehr, überstieg endlich den 22. Dezember die Weissenburger Linien, und zog den 28. in Landau ein: die Oesterreicher gingen am letzten Tage des Jahrs bei Philippsburg über den Rhein zurück, und die Preussen zogen sich am Gebirge gegen Mainz hinunter. Am 5. Februar 1794 ward er zum General en Chef der Nordarmee ernannt. Er reiste daher am Ende desselben Monats von Paris an die Belgische Gränze, nach Reunion sur Oise, dem Hauptquartier dieser Armee; die aus 150,000 Mann bestand. Ihr grosses Tagwerk war die Wiedereroberung der drei verlohrnen Festungen Conde, Valenciennes und Quesnoi. Erst am 17. April, den andern Tag, als Kaiser Franz bei seiner Armee eingetroffen war, wurde der Feldzug eröffnet, und die Franken über die Oise, die Sambre und Helpe zurückgeworfen, und Cäsars Lager so wie das von Landreci erobert. Am 26. griffen die Franken die ganze Stellung des Oesterreichischen Heeres wieder an, und wurden ebenfalls geschlagen, so daß sich auch vier Tage darnach die Festung Landreci ergab. Allein Pichegru ließ sich dadurch nicht irre machen, sondern verfolgte seinen Plan: daß die miteinander in Verbindung wirkenden Armee des Nords und der Ardennen, jene von Westflandern, diese zwischen der Sambre und Maas her, an den beiden Flügeln der Kaiserlichen vorrücken, den Feind umringen, seine Kommunikazion abzuschneiden drohen, und ihm auf solche Art in den fürchterlichen Doppelfall setzen sollen, entweder schleunigst das von ihm besetzte Gebiet zu räumen, oder darin eingeschlossen zu werden, mit unermüdetem Eifer. Der Erfolg desselben ist bekannt genug, er entsprach vollkommen seinen Erwartungen, und der 26. Juni, an welchem Tage die berühmte Schlacht bei Fleurus geliefert wurde, entschied das Schicksal Belgiens, und die Kaiserlichen zogen sich nach Mastricht zurück. Die Holländer unter dem Erbprinzen von Oranien, die Engländer und Hannoveraner unter dem Herzog von York, hatten sich in das Gebiet der vereinigten Niederlande gegen Herzogenbusch und Breda zurückgezogen, um diese Vormauern Hollands zu decken. Pichegru rückte ihnen immer nach, schlug am 14. September den Herzog von York bei Boxtel, und zwang ihn, sich hinter die Maas zurückzuziehen. Sogleich ward nun Herzogenbusch und das Fort Crevecour an der Maas, der Schlüssel zu den Schleussen dieser Festung belagert. Das Fort ergab sich den 27. Sept., und am 10. Okt. kapitulirte nach 12tägiger Belagerung auch Herzogenbusch. Den Franzosen fielen 146 Kanonen in die Hände, und die Besatzung wurde gegen gefangene Franken ausgewechselt. Am 8. Nov. ergab sich auch Nymegen. Die vorgerückte Jahrszeit hatte von beiden Seiten den kriegerischen Unternehmungen ein Ende gemacht. Zwar wagten die Franzosen zu Anfang des Dezembers verschiedene Versuche, um über die Maas und die Waal zu setzen; allein aus Mangel der nöthige Fahrzeuge waren sie ohne Erfolg. Inzwischen bangte den Generalstaaten in hohem Grade vor einem Feinde, der bis dahin alle Hindernisse vor sich her niedergeworfen hatte, und itzt nur durch einige Klafter Wasser von ihnen getrennt war. Alle Aufforderungen Englands vermochten nicht mehr, Holland von dem überwiegenden Wunsche nach Frieden abzubringen. Zwei Gesandte, Brantsen und Repelaer, gingen mit den nöthigen Vollmachten versehen nach dem Mördyk ab, wo sie von zwei Fränkischen Offizieren übernommen, und nach Herzogenbusch geführt wurden, von wo aus sie weiter nach Paris reiseten. Wären die Dinge geblieben, wie sie itzt standen, so möchte ihr Antrag wohl keine grossen Schwierigkeiten gefunden haben; denn Holland von England abzureissen, und durch ein Bündniß mit demselben der Fränkischen Seemacht einen so beträchtlichen Zuwachs zu verschaffen, lag so sehr im Plane der Machthaber in Frankreich, daß Tallien erst kurz noch diese Idee sogar von der Rednerbühne herab unter lautem Beifalle geäussert hatte. Aber selbst die Elemente verschwuren sich gegen eine so unblutige Ausgleichung, und bahnten den Franken eine Brücke zu Eroberungen, die allzulockend durch ihren Glanz, allzuwesentlich durch ihre unermeßlichen Vortheile waren, als daß diese nicht aufs schleunigste eine Gelegenheit hätten nützen sollen, die ihr kühnster Wunsch nicht willkommener fordern, aber auch jeder Windstoß ihnen wieder entreissen konnte. Die Waal und Maas froren zu, gerade zu einer Zeit, da General Pichegru von dem Wohlfahrtsausschusse den gemessenen Befehl erhalten hatte, die Eroberung von Grave zu beschleunigen, dann den Bommeler Waard einzunehmen, und Breda vollends auf allen Punkten zu blokiren. Kaum war das Eis auf jenen Flüssen stark genug, um mit Sicherheit Truppen darüber hinführen zu können, als in der Nacht vom 26. auf den 27. Dezember, in fürchterlicher Kälte, die Nordarmee auf der ganzen Linie von Nymegen bis Breda sich in Bewegung setzte. Im Mittelpunkte that General Dändels, indem er in drei Kolonnen über die Maas ging, den Angriff auf den Bommeler Waard. Ohne eine Kanone mit sich nachzuführen, nur das Bajonet vor sich her, warfen die Franken, ungeachtet der furchtbaren Verschanzungen, womit das rechte Ufer des Flusses, die Dämme und Dörfer besetzt waren, die Truppen der Generalstaaten mit überflügelnder Schnelligkeit von der Insel zurück, nahmen Bommel ein, verfolgten sie bis über die Waal, machten 600 Mann derselben zu Gefangenen, und erbeuteten 60 Kanonen. Mit einer Kolonne von nicht mehr als drei Bataillonen griff General Osten links die Langestraat an, mitten auf dem Eise der Ueberschwemmungen nahm er die Forts und Redouten von Doveren, Kapelle und Waspyk hinweg. Während dieß im Mittelpunkte der Fränkischen Nordarmee geschah, warf deren linker Flügel die Linien von Breda. General Bonneau fiel solche von vorn an, nahm 18 Kanonen, und machte 300 Gefangene. Zu gleicher Zeit umging sie General Lemaire im Rücken, erbeutete 12 Kanonen, und machte 600 Gefangene. Der rechte Flügel der Armee war gar nicht zum Gefechte gekommen. Inzwischen bezeichnete diesen Tag doch auch hier ein Ereigniß von Wichtigkeit -- der Fall von Grave. Nach einer Blokade von mehr als 10 Wochen, und einem 24tägigen Bombardement ergab sich diese Festung auf Kapitulazion, wornach die Besatzung kriegsgefangen ward. Dieser eine Tag ertrug den Franken 435 Kanonen, und nahe an 3000 Gefangene. Von nun an waren sie vollkommen Meister vom ganzen Laufe der Maas; auch fanden sie auf dem Bommeler Waard, und in der Langestraat Fütterung, woran sie bisher Mangel gelitten hatten, im Ueberfluß. Ein doppelter Weg nach dem Grundsitze der Holländischen Macht und Reichthümer war nun für sie möglich. Während ihr rechter Flügel die Oesterreicher und Engländer im Gedränge hielt, konnten sie sich mit dem linken Flügel und auf dem Mittelpunkt durch Südholland über Rotterdam, den Haag, Leyden und Harlem nach Amsterdam ziehen; diesen Weg hatte einst Dümouriez sich vorgezeichnet. Aber Pichegru wählte einen andern, wobei er durch ein kühn kombinirtes und überraschend ausgeführtes Manöuvre die Oesterreicher und Engländer erst ganz auf die Seite schlug, die Holländer gänzlich abschnitt, und alles, was zwischen der Yssel und den Küsten der Nordsee sich befand, Personen, Güter, Magazine, Schiffe, u. s. w. durch die Schnelligkeit seines Marsches ertappte. Er ging den von den Truppen Ludwigs XIV, gewählten Weg über Utrecht. Am 10. und 11, Jäner 1795 setzte sich nun auch der rechte Flügel der Nordarmee in Bewegung. Rechts gingen die Divisionen der Generale Moreau und Macdonald bei Nymegen und Rekerdam, mitten unter dem Feuer der feindlichen Batterien, in Fähren über die Waal, die hier nicht gefroren war. Lange leisteten ihnen die Alliirten überall den lebhaftesten Widerstand; dennoch wurden sie aus der Knodsenburg, den Dörfern Gent, Bommel und Elst, an welchem letztern Orte sie ein Lager von Erdhütten hatten, vertrieben. Auch über den Kanal von Panderen wurden sie zurückgedrückt, und die Brücke über solchen verbrannt. Links hatte zu gleicher Zeit General Winter die Alliirten aus Tiel zurückgeschlagen, und war bis Buren, jenseits des Lingeflusses vorgedrungen. Die Franken eroberten an diesen beiden Tagen 60 Kanonen. Den 13. Jäner ergab sich ihnen die Festung Heusden, einer von den Schlüsseln Hollands, mit 75 Kanonen und 1500 Centnern Pulver, unter den nämlichen Bedingungen, wie Mastricht. Die alliirten hatten sich hinter den Lek, vorzüglich in die Linien an der Grep, zurückgezogen. Aber auch in dieser Stellung konnten sie sich nicht behaupten; das die Franzosen den 16. zwischen Arnheim und Utrecht auch über den Lek setzten, so wurden sie nach einem blutigen Gefechte zum gänzlichen Rückzuge genöthigt, der so eilig geschah, daß sie in den Linien an der Grep 80 Kanonen und in Rhenen alle ihre Kranken zurückliessen, welche der Brittische General der Großmuth der Sieger empfahl. Die Engländer zogen sich hinter die Yssel nach Westphalen zurück. Die Oesterreicher vorerst in die Gegend von Emmerich und Doesburg. Die Holländische Armee, von den übrigen Aliirten ganz abgeschnitten, ging nun größtentheils zu den Franken über. Am Abend des 16. Jäners begehrte und erhielt der Erbstatthalter von Holland in der Versammlung der Generalstaaten die Entlassung für seine beiden Söhne aus den Diensten der vereinten Niederlande. Am folgenden tage legte er selbst für den itzigen Augenblick alle seine Kriegs- und Civilämter nieder, und reisete sogleich darauf nach Scheveningen ab, von wo aus er mit seiner Familie nach England überschiffte. Bis zum 16. Jäner hatten die Franken ihre Fortschritte in den vereinten Niederlanden mit Blut erkaufen müssen: von nun an war ihr weiterer Zug in das Herz derselben nicht nur frei von allen Hindernissen, sondern ein wahrer Triumph. Den 17. rückte Pichegru in Utrecht und den 19. schon in der unermeßlichen Hauptstadt Hollands, in Amsterdam, ein. In einer Proklamazion an die Bataver wurde nicht nur Ehrfurcht für das individuelle Eigenthum versprochen, sondern auch noch erklärt, daß die Franken als Freunde und Bundesgenossen des Batavischen Volkes eingerückt seyen. und zum Schlusse hieß es: das Batavische Volk allein wird, indem es seiner Souverainität sich verdient, seine Regierungsform ändern oder modifiziren können. Diese letzte Phrase war das Signal zu einer allgemeinen Revoluzion im ganzen Umfange der vereinten Niederlande. Sie verschafte den Franken unbedingtes Vertrauen, und Eroberungen, wozu sonst kaum eine Reihe von Jahren geführt haben würde. Berg op Zoom, das ihnen im Jahre 1747 10,000 Mann kostete; Gertruidenberg, welches Ludwig XIV. mitten in seinen Siegen aufhielt; Willemstadt, im Jahre 1793 die Gränze von Dümouriez Waffenglück; Gorkum, der Schlüssel zu den Schleussen; Vliessingen, eine von der drei Festungen, die Karl V. seinem Sohne Philipp II. aufs sorgfältigste zu erhalten rieth; Middelburg; die beiden Flotten im Texel und in Seeland; endlich die drei überrheinischen Provinzen, Friesland, Oberyssel und Gröningen, ergaben sich ihnen nun ohne allen Widerstand. Nur Seeland hatte einige Zögerung, und zum Theil auffallende Bedingnisse in seine Kapitulazion gebracht; aber bei der Wichtigkeit, vorzüglich dies Land, welches zur See so sehr mit England zusammen hängt, schleunig zu besetzen, hatten die Franken sie bewilligt. Auf solche Weise waren sie nun, in etwas mehr als einem Monate Meister aller Festungen der sieben vereinten Provinzen. Nichts von dem ganzen unermeßlichen Vorrath an Lebensmitteln in diesem Lande war ihnen entgangen; kein Schiff war bei ihrer Ankunft geflohen; den Engländer war von nun an ihr Hauptberührungspunkt mit dem festen Lande abgeschnitten; dagegen hatten die Franken sich den Zuwachs einer beträchtlichen Marine erworben. frame|[[Aufstand vom 12. Germinal III|Aufruhr vom 12 Germinal Pichegru in Paris - (1 April.) ]] Pichegru war am 3. März 1795 zum Obergeneral der Rhein- und Moselarmee ernannt worden, und sollte, wenn die Sambre- und Maasarmee unter Jourdan und die Nordarmee unter Moreau mit ihm gemeinschaftlich wirkten, dann das Generalkommando über alle führen. Er reistete daher um den Plan des bevorstehenden Feldzugs zu verabreden, nach Paris ab. Hier waren gerade die Parteien in dem größten Kampfe: die Terroristen wandten alles an, um ihre Freunde Barrere, Collot d'Herbois und Billaud Varennes, die angeklagte waren, zu retten, und erregten daher am 1. April einen Aufruhr. Der Vorwand war die Brodtheurung, dann aber stürmten sie den Konvent und forderten die Freisprechung obigen drei Personen. Aber als Abends 7 Uhr auf Befehl der Regierungsausschüsse der Generalmarsch in allen Sekzionen geschlagen wurde, versammelte sich die Nazionalgarde: Pichgru ward durch einen Schluß des Konvents zum Oberbefehlshaber derselben ernannt. Sein Muth und seine Thätigkeit stellte, von dem Eifer der Nazionalgarde unterstützt, die Ruhe bald wieder her; alle Gruppen zerstreuten sich bei seiner Annäherung; die Empörer unterwarfen sich oder wurden entwaffnet. Zwei Täge später schien Paris gar nicht mehr dieselbe Stadt zu seyn. Nun reisete Pichegru zur Armee ab, aber erst im September ging er über den Rhein; der Mittelpunkt und rechte Flügel seiner Armee besetzte am 20. desselben Mannheim, und hatte dadurch ein furchtbares Thor in das innere Deutschland gewonnen. Der linke Flügel, der schon seit langer Zeit Mainz blokirt hielt, stand daselbst in einem verschanzten Lager, woran schon seit Ende Oktobers 1794 gearbeitet worden war. Am 24. erfolgte ein allgemeiner Angriff der Franken auf beiden Ufern des Nekars, von dessen Erfolg das Schicksal Heidelbergs, der darin aufgehäuften Oesterreichischen Magazine, der Passes der Bergstrasse und der Neckarstrasse nach Heilbronn, das ist, die Kommunikazion zwischen den beiden Oesterreichischen Armeen und die Offenhaltung oder Abschneidung ihres Rückzugs, abhing. Der kaiserl. F. M. L. Quosdanovich traf alle mögliche Anstalten dagegen, und war so glücklich sie auf allen Punkten zu schlagen und zum eiligsten Rückzug zu bringen; ein Theil ihrer Infanterie wurde niedergehauen oder gefangen, die übrigen bis an den Neckar verfolgt, in dessen Fluthen viele ihr Grab fanden. In der Nacht vom 28. auf den 29. Oktober macht der k. k. G. F. M. Clairfait einen Ausfall auf die Fränkischen Linien um Mainz, mit der meisterhaftesten Anordnungen und dem glänzendsten Erfolge. Die Linien wurden von den tapfern k. k. Truppen überstiegen; die Franzosen verloren 138 Kanonen, 1600 Mann fielen in feindliche Gefangenschaft, und die übrigen mußten sich in größter Verwirrung zurückziehen. Sobald General Pichegru von diesem fürchterlichen Schlage bei Mainz Nachricht erhielt, suchte er die dort zersprengten Truppen zu sammeln und zog mit seiner Armee zwischen dem Donnersberg und Worms an die Pfrim vor. Um ihn aus dieser Stellung zu verdrängen, und Mannheim auch auf der linken Rheinseite einzuschliessen, hatte General Wurmser einen Heerhaufen von 14 Bataillone Infanterie und 40 Eskadrons Kavallerie, unter dem F. M. L. Latour in den ersten Tagen des Novembers detaschirt, um unterhalb Worms über den Rhein zu gehen, und sich mit der Armee des Feldmarschalls Clairfait zu vereinigen. Ungeheure Stürme, die gerade itzt mehrere Tage hindurch wütheten, verzögerten diese Vereinigung; erst am Abend des 9. Novembers erfolgte sie, und sogleich am folgenden Tage griff Clairfait die Franken auf ihrer ganzen Linie an der Pfrim an; der hartnäckigsten Gegenwehre ungeachtet mußten sie dem Ungestümme dieses Angriffs weichen. Mit dem Einbruch der Nacht zog sich Pichegru hinter den Eisbach, der durch Worms fließt, und von da in die Stellung von Türkheim und Neustadt zurück. Die Oesterreicher hatte an diesem Tage 500 Gefangenen gemacht; am nächsten Morgen fanden sie Worms verlassen und lagerten sich nun auf dem rechten Ufer der Pfrim, zwischen Pfedersheim und Wakenheim. Aber noch hatten die Franken auf ihrem rechten Flügel die Posizion von Frankenthal, wurden aber endlich doch nach einem langen Gefechte durch den General Latour daraus vertrieben. General Pichegru hielt sich indeß immer noch in der Stellung hinter dem Frankenthaler Bache und hatte Oppau, Flomersheim, Weisenheim und Türkheim besetzt. Seine rechte Flanke ward durch den Friesenheimer Wald und durch Sümpfe gedeckt; auf seine Fronte konnte man wegen des Frankenthaler Kanals, des Floß- und Fuchsbaches und der zwischen allen diesen Bächen liegenden Sümpfe und Tiefen, nicht anders als auf den Strassen gelangen, die zu den von ihm besetzten Orten führten: aber der Zugang zu diesen ward noch durch besonders dazu getroffenen Maßregeln, vorzüglich durch Abbrechung aller Brücken erschwert; sein linker Flügel war durch Posten auf den vortheilhaftesten Punkten des Gebirgs gesichert. Doch entschloß sich Clairfait ihn hier anzugreifen, es galt itzt das Schicksal Mannheims: am 14. November geschah dieser Angriff und fiel ganz zum Vortheile der Kaiserlichen aus. Die Kanonade hatte mit grosser Lebhaftigkeit von beiden Seiten bis in die Nacht hinein gedauert, und noch stand Pichegru hinter dem Frankenthaler Bache. In der Nacht erst zog er sich hinter den Rehbach und noch vor Tage hinter den Speierbach zurück. Feldmarschall Clairfait rückte nun den 15. auf Mutterstadt und Hochdorf vor, während auf der rechten Flanke General Nauendorf in den Gebirgen, auf der Seite von Trippstadt und Oberst Elsniz gegen Frankenstein vordrangen, und den 16. zusammen in Kaiserslautern eintrafen. Die Hinwegnahme dieses wichtigen Postens zwang nun den General Pichegru, sich von dem Speierbache hinweg in die Linien der Quiech, zwischen Germersheim und Landau zurückzuziehen. Am 21. ergab sich darauf Mannheim an den k. k. General Wurmser. Am 10. Dezember that Pichegru auf der ganzen Länge seiner Linie, in der Ebene vor der Quiech wie im Gebirge bei Trippstadt und Lautern, wüthende Angriffe auf die Oesterreicher. Schon hatten die Franken auf der einen Seite die Posten von Edighofen, Weyer, Roth hinweggenommen, und waren am 11. und 12. auf der andern Seite bis an den Galgenberg bei Kaiserslautern vorgedrungen: allein hier hielt General Hotze sie durch seinen kühnen Muth auf, und mußten sich nun wieder zurückziehen; denn dieser Angriff sollte ein mit den Operazionen des Generals Jourdan kombinirtes Manöuvre seyn; und dieser letztere hatte sich der grundlosen Wege halber in der Nacht vom 12. Dez. ganz von der Nahe hinweg, nach der Mosel zurückgezogen. In dieser Jahrszeit, und bei fast ganz unwegsam gewordenen Strassen hatten die beiderseitigen Heere so viel gelitten, daß sie in hohem Grade der Ruhe bedurften; auch ward nun wirklich zum Erstaunen der Welt, die einen der blutigsten Winterfeldzüge erwartet hatte, in den letzten Tagen des Jahrs 1795 ein Waffenstillstand geschlossen, worin 10tägige Aufkündigung von Seite dessen, der ihn zuerst würde brechen wollen, festgesetzt ward. Nach der darin bestimmten Demarkazionslinie sollten die Oesterreichischen Armeen ihre Posizion vom linken Rheinufer, längs dem Speierbache, über Neustadt bis Kaiserslautern, und von da über Kirn, Stromberg bis Dreyenkenhausen unterhalb Bingen haben. Und hier endigt sich Pichegrus militärische Laufbahn. Das Vollziehungsdirektorium rief ihn von der Armee ab und bot ihm die Großbothschaftersstelle in Stockholm an; aber da sich die Verhältnisse zwischen Frankreich und Schweden wölkten, so fand er es nicht für gut sie anzunehmen, sondern zog sich in den Schoos seiner Familie, auf ein Gütchen bei Besancon zurück, das nicht einmal sein eigen war. Aber im Jahre 1797 wurde er dieser Dunkelheit wieder entzogen, uud von den Wahlbürgern des Jura-Departements zum Mitgliede des Rathes der 500 ernannt. Er reisete daher wieder nach Paris, und als er das erstemal im Versammlungssaale dieses Rathes erschien, erheben sich alle Mitglieder aus Achtung für seine Person, und er ward einstimmig zum Präsidenten ernannt. Während als er im Rathe der Jüngern saß, widersetzte er sich immer standhaft den widerrechtlichen Eingriffen des Direktoriums in die Konstituzion, und war stets von der gemässigten Partei, die ernstlich Friede und Eintracht in ihr Vaterland zurückkehren sehen wollte. Die drei Glieder der Direktoriums, Reubell, Barras und Reveillere-Lepaux, die dadurch ihre Projekte gehemmt fanden, suchten nun eine Gelegenheit, ihn und mehrere seiner Kollegen, die nicht von ihrer Partei waren, zu stürzen. Er wurde endlich von denselben eines heimlichen Einverständnisses mit den Emigranten, um das Königthum in Frankreich wieder einzuführen, beschuldigt, und ohne alle Beweise mit mehrern andern Gliedern beider Räthe u. s. f. in der Nacht vom 3. auf den 4. September 1797 arretirt, und übers Meer nach Cayenne abgeführt. Pichegru ist groß, von starkem, festen Körper, ohne darum fett zu seyn; mit einem Worte, zum Krieger gebaut. Sein Aeusseres ist ernst für den ersten Blick; aber es sänftigt sich bei der nähern Unterhaltung, und flößt das größte Zutrauen ein. Seine Höflichkeit ist nicht die der Etikette, zweideutig und arglistig; er ist gefällig mit der Offenheit eines ehrlichen Mannes, und gut von Natur, ohne Kunst. Mit einem Worte, man kann ihm seine Achtung, und den Namen eines grossen Mannes nicht versagen. Jean Charles Pichegru, Französischer Obergeneral. frame|Pichegru, vormals französischer General, gebohren 1761. Deportirt den 4. Sept. 1797, u. im Gefängniss ermordet d. 6. April 1804. Arbois in der Franche Comte ist der Geburtsort dieses Generals, der eine Zeit lang Europa mit dem Ruhme seiner Thaten erfüllte. Er betrat seine irdische Laufbahn im Jahr 1761. Seine Eltern waren arm, aber die Franziskanermönche des Orts nahmen sich seiner an, und gaben ihm eine gute Erziehung. Nachdem er schon großen Fortgang in den abstrakten Wissenschaften gemacht hatte, schickten ihn diese Geistlichen nach Brienne, wo sie ein Kollegium hatten, um hier Philosophie und Mathematik zu studieren. Vermuthlich rührt daher das Gerücht, er sey ein Mönch gewesen. Noch ziemlich jung tat er zum Militair. Hier wurde er bei der Artillerie angestellt, und gelangte bald zum Grade eines Unteroffiziers. Er schwang sich nun, nach dem Ausbruche der Revolution, durch sein eigenes Verdienst von einer Stufe zur andern, und wurde gegen das Ende des Octobers 1793 zum Obergeneral der Rheinarmee ernannt. Hier grif er in Verbindung mit Hoche, der die Moselarmee kommandierte, die Oestreicher täglich an, schwächte und ermüdete dadurch dieselben immer mehr, überstieg endlich am 22sten December die Weissenburger Linien, und zog am 28sten in Landau ein: die Oestreicher giengen am letzten Tage des Jahrs bei Philippsburg über den Rhein zurück, und die Preussen zogen sich am Gebirge gegen Mainz hinunter. Pichegru wurde nun General der Nordarmee, die, 150,000 Mann stark, an der belgischen Grenze stand. Mehrmals von den Oestreichern zurück geworfen, wagte er immer neue kühne Angriffe, und die berühmte Schlacht bei Fleurus (den 26sten Juni 1794) entschied das Schicksal Belgiens; die Kaiserlichen zogen sich nach Mastricht zurück. Die Holländer unter dem Erbprinzen von Oranien, die Engländer und Hannoveraner unter dem Herzog von York, hatten sich in das Gebiet der vereinigten Niederlande gegen Herzogenbusch und Breda zurückgezogen, um diese Vormauern Hollands zu decken. Pichegru rückte ihnen immer nach, schlug am 14ten Sept. den Herzog von York bei Boxtel, und zwang ihn, sich hinter die Maas zurück zu ziehen. Sogleich gieng er auf Herzogenbusch los, besetzte Nymegen, und versuchte noch im December über die Maas und Waal zu setzen, welches aber aus Mangel der nöthigen Fahrzeuge unterbleiben mußte. Kaum war indessen das Eis auf diesem Flüssen stark genug, um mit Sicherheit Truppen darüber hinführen zu können, als in der Nacht vom 26sten auf den 27sten Dec., in fürchterlicher Kälte, die Nordarmee auf der ganzen Linien von Nymegen bis Breda sich in Bewegung setzte. Der kühne Uebergang gelang, die Feinde wurden überall zurück geworfen, und schon am 19ten Januar rückte Pichegru in Amsterdam ein. In einer Proklamation an die Bataver wurde nicht nur Ehrfurcht für das individuelle Eigenthum versprochen, sondern auch noch erklärt, daß die Franken als Freunde und Bundsgenossen des batavischen Volks eingerückt seyen. Und zum Schlusse hieß es: "das batavische Volk allein wird, indem es seiner Souveränität sich bedient, seine Regierungsform ändern oder modificiren können." Diese letzte Phrase war das Signal zu einer allgemeinen Revolution im ganzen Umfange der vereinigten Niederlande. Sie verschafte den Franken unbedingtes Vertrauen, und Eroberungen, wozu sonst kaum eine Reihe von Jahren geführt haben würde. In etwas mehr als einem Monate waren sie Meister aller Festungen der sieben vereinten Provinzen. Nichts von dem ganzen unermeßlichen Vorrath an Lebensmitteln in diesem Lande war ihnen entgangen; kein Schiff war bei ihrer Ankunft geflohen; den Engländern war von nun an ihr Hauptberührungspunkt mit dem festen Lande abgeschnitten; dagegen hatten die Franken sich den Zuwachs einer beträchtlichen Marine erworben. Pichegru war am 3ten März 1795 zum Obergeneral der Rhein- und Moselarmee ernannt worden. Er kam nach Paris, um den Plan des bevorstehenden Feldzuges zu verabreden, gerade in dem Augenblick, da die Partheien im größten Kampfe waren. Es entstand ein Aufruhr, die Nationalgarden versammelten sich, und Pichegru ward zum Oberbefehlshaber derselben ernannt. Sein Muth und seine Thätigkeit stellte, von dem Eifer der Nationalgarde unterstützt, die Ruhe bald wieder her, und nach zwei Tagen schien Paris gar nicht dieselbe Stadt zu seyn. Jetzt reiste Pichegru zur Armee ab, aber erst im September gieng er über den Rhein; der Mittelpunkt und rechte Flügel seiner Armee besetzte Mannheim und hatte dadurch ein furchtbares Thor in das innere Deutschlands gewonnen. Der linke Flügel, der schon seit langer Zeit Mainz blokirt hielt, stand daselbst in einem verschanzten Lager, woran schon seit Ende Octobers 1794 gearbeitet worden war. Am 24sten Sept. erfolgte ein allgemeiner Angriff der Franken auf beiden Ufern des Neckers. Aber er mißlang, und in der Nacht vom 28. auf den 29. October überstieg Clairfait die für unüberwindlich gehaltenen Linien von Mainz. Pichegru sammelte die zerstreuten Truppen, und zog mit seiner Armee zwischen dem Donnersberg und Worms an die Pfrim vor. Aber auch aus dieser Stellung wurde er von den Oestreichern verdrängt, und Mannheim mußte sich ergeben. es erfolgten von beiden Seiten wiederholte heftige Angriffe, und man sah einem der blutigsten Winterfeldzüge entgegen, als in den letzten Tagen des Jahrs 1795 ein Waffenstillstand geschlossen wurde. Nach der darinn bestimmten Demarkationslinie sollten die östreichischen Armeen ihre Position vom linken Rheinufer, längs dem Speierbache, über Neustadt bis Kaiserslautern, und von da über Kürn, Stromberg bis Dreyeniechhausen unterhalb Bingen haben. Hier endigt sich Pichegru's militairische Laufbahn. Das Vollziehungsdirektorium rief ihn von der Armee ab und bot ihm die Großbothschaftersstelle in Stockholm an; aber da sich die Verhältnisse zwischen Frankreich und Schweden wölkten, so fand er es nicht für gut, sie anzunehmen, sondern zog sich in den Schoos seiner Familie, auf ein Gütchen bei Besançon zurück, das nicht einmal sein eigen war. Aber im Jahr 1797 wurde er dieser Dunkelheit wieder entzogen, und von den Wahlbürgern des Jura-Departements zum Mitgliede des Raths der 500 ernannt. Er reiste daher wieder nach Paris, und als er das erstemal im Versammlungssaale dieses Raths erschien, erhoben sich alle Mitglieder aus Achtung für seine Person, und er ward einstimmig zum Präsidenten ernannt. Während er im Rathe der Jüngern saß, widersetzte er sich immer standhaft den widerrechtlichen Eingriffen des Direktoriums in die Konstitution, und war stets von der gemäßigten Parthei, die ernstlich Friede und Eintracht in ihr Vaterland zurück kehren sehen wollte. Die drei Mitglieder des Direktoriums, Reubell, Barras und Reveillere-Lepaux, die dadurch ihre Projekte gehemmt fanden, suchten nun eine Gelegenheit, ihn und mehrere seiner Kollegen, die nicht von ihrer Parthei waren, zu stürzen. Er wurde endlich von denselben eines heimlichen Einverständnisses mit den Emigranten, um das Königthum in Frankreich wieder einzuführen, beschuldigt, und ohne alle Beweise, mit mehrern andern Gliedern beider Räthe und andere Personen in der Nacht vom 3ten auf den 4ten September 1797 arretirt, und übers Meer nach Cayenne abgeführt. frame|Die aus [[Sinnamary|Sinamary entflohenen Deportirten Pichegru, Barthelemy & bei ihrer Ankunft in Surinam.]] Nach Erduldung zahlloser Beschwerden entkam er dem schrecklichen Orte seiner Verweisung, und irrte nun unter fremden Namen in verschiedenen Gegenden und Ländern umher. Da er sich nirgends sicher wähnte, wandte er sich endlich nach England, und trat hier einem Bunde zur Ermordung des jetzigen Kaisers Napoleon bei. Im Anfange des Jahrs 1804 kam er heimlich nach Paris, aber das Komplott wurde entdeckt, und am 28sten Febr. fiel er der Gerechtigkeit in die Hände. In dem mit ihm angestellten Verhörern war er zu keinem Geständnisse zu bringen, obgleich viele Zeugen gegen ihm auftraten, und den fernern Untersuchungen entgieng er am 6ten April durch einem freiwilligen Tod. Pichegru hatte auf wiederholtes Bitten, und nachdem er sein Ehrenwort gegeben hatte, die Hand nicht an sich selbst zu legen, die Entfernung seiner Wächter zur Nachtzeit bewilligt erhalten. Jeden Morgen kam ein Aufwärter in sein Zimmer, um ihm mit Reisholz Feuer anzumachen. Einer der vorhergegangenen Morgen hatte Pichegru ein Reisig aus der Welle auf die Seite geschaft. Am fünften legte er sich nachdem er eine starke Mahlzeit zu sich genommen hatte, um Mitternacht schlafen, kaum aber war der Aufwärter weggegangen, als er ein unter seinem Kopfküssen verborgen gehaltenes seidenes schwarzes Halstuch hervor langte, sich dasselbe um den Hals band, an die beiden Enden desselben das bei Seite geschafte Reisig befestigte, und dieses so lange an den drüsigen Theilen des Halses herum drehte, bis der Athem stockte; nun befestigte er das Reisig hinter seinem Ohr, und legte sich auf dasselbe, um zu verhindern, daß diese Art von Knebel nicht los gieng. Pichegru war etwas fett, sehr vollblütig, und hatte stark zu Nacht gegessen; so war es unvermeidlich, daß er zuletzt in dieser Lage den Tod fand, den er suchte. Pichergru's Aeußeres war ernst für den ersten Blick, aber es sänftigte sich bei der nähern Unterhaltung und flößte das größte Zutrauen ein. Seine Höflichkeit war nicht die der Etikette; er war gefällig ohne Kunst. Quellen und Literatur. *Vollständige Rangliste aller Generale und General-Adjutanten in den Armeen der französischen Republik. 1796. *Gallerie interessanter Personen. Oder Schilderung des Lebens und Charakters der Thaten und Schicksale berühmter und berüchtigter Menschen der ältern und neuern Zeit. Herausgegeben von Karl August Schiller. Wien im Verlage bei Anton Doll, 1799. *Charakter-Zeichnungen interessanter Menschen aus der neuen Geschichte. Von Samuel Baur, Prediger in Göttingen bey Ulm. Hof, bey Gottfried Adolph Grau, 1806. Pichegru 1793 Pic 1793 Pic Pichegru